


A Moment in Recovery

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sentence prompt I got from tumblr user enjolrasstaire. The sentence was "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire's first name is Tristan.

Grantaire sat on the edge of the bed (Enjolras’ bed), his hands were shaking, and he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. Coming down from a high had never seemed so hard before, maybe because on top of everything else there was guilt gnawing away at his insides as well. He hadn’t meant to slip up, he’d been doing so well and now he’d fucked all his progress to hell.

“Tris?” Enjolras’ voice called from hallway.

“Bedroom,” Grantaire called back, though his voice came out more as a hoarse croak than anything else.

Enjolras pushed open the door to the bedroom, his brow furrowed with worry, “Are you alright? You didn’t sound so good.”

Grantaire shook his head, “I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.”

Enjolras sunk down on the bed next to Grantaire, “What happened?”

“I slipped up,” Grantaire mumbled, “I went out and when someone offered I didn’t say no.” He stared down at his hands, not wanting to look up and see the disappointment he knew would be written across Enjolras’ face.

He certainly wasn’t expecting Enjolras to wrap an arm around his waist and tug him close. “It’ll be okay,” Enjolras murmured, “We’ll get you back on track. From what I’ve learned, slip ups aren’t unusual in the recovery process.”

Grantaire didn’t respond, he just curled into Enjolras’ side, burying his face in Enjolras’ shoulder.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always,” Enjolras murmured, rubbing Grantaire’s back gently.

Grantaire nodded against Enjolras’ shoulder, “Thank you.”


End file.
